The prior art includes automated devices that are capable of handling micro-well plates. However, these devices are cumbersome for some handling requirements. For example, prior art micro-well plate handling devices require that in order to remove an individual micro-well plate from within a vertical stack of micro-well plates that all the micro-well plates above the micro-well plate are first removed and then set aside. This can be a very time consuming and tedious process.